solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Mieli
The Mieli family household is famous for producing light mages that worship the holy mother and father deity of Kotimaa. They are a house that values their faith, children, and the willingness to sacrifice comfort and energy for the sake of others. History In the early fifth century a massive pilgrimage began into the frozen mountains of Kotimaa. Several families began this journey but only a precious handful thrive in these mountains now. Innokas Mieli led his small family and others with determined steps. It is believed he was given a vision by the holy parents that helped these people through the cold and into a way of life. They followed a flock of sheep, depending on the simple animals for food, clothing material, and their path. Along the way, Innokas performed many miracles that were recorded down as light magic, wrote the first books of the holy mother and father, and would spread their word to every rare encounter of other people they had. Those who were in disbelief were often swayed after Innokas showed them the gift he claimed to have in action. Sometimes this led to others joining in the journey, expanding the house a little at a time. As the growing family got further into the untouched mountains, Innokas began assigning groups to create settlements. It is believed that the Mieli house is responsible for thirty-three various villages in Kotimaa, of those only about eighteen still stand. At the end of this travel through the mountains, Innokas himself finally settled with the remainder of his family in front of a cavern at the base a mountain. This mountain village, Kohtunin, is now considered a holy landmark and many Kotimaans make an effort either to send gifts to it or to visit it for themselves. Significance Just as they were taught by their founder and their god, those of the Mieli house greatly encourage the education of others and the powerful capabilities of the light. The Mieli House often eagerly adopts in those with the gift and sends them off to their churches to study and worship. Those that manage to master the light are then sent to villages that are in need of a light mage. Sometimes they will even send those new members of the family off across the world to continue spreading their word and ways. Nearly every village in Kotimaa has a church built by the Mieli household in honor of their beloved holy parents. While the Mieli house plays a large role within the mountains, they have little to no significance in the political game. However various churches from other cultures that may have attempted to spread their own faiths in Kotimaa may be familiar with their unwavering beliefs. This can lead Mielis to be hostile towards those of other religions out of the never forgotten memories of people attempting to smother their faith with a foreign one. Relationships There are many various families that gladly work with the Mieli Household within Kotimaa. The family may not seem terribly strict on who they're willing to lend a hand to, the proper process of joining into the family tree is time consuming and harsh. Only people of the bloodline can recommend someone to the family, and the head of the household needs to be persuaded through many seasons of exchanging letters, donations to the family's town of Kohtunin, and of course having the gift. Those that wish to marry into the family '''must have a proper wedding ceremony. '''Legal papers aren't enough for this family, they expect a full ceremony to earn the approval and eyes of the holy parents before accepting a bride or groom into their tree. Their closest ties are to the Vahvas. The Vahva family has assisted in protecting and training members of the Mieli ever since their very beginning of traveling into the mountains. These two families work together on protecting the various villages of the mountains. Notable Members * (to be added) Category:Families